ATV
ATV is a Mahrari commercial-free television network Current programming News and current affairs * ATV News First (1939-present) * ATV News Weekend (1939-present) * Studio ATV (1954-present) * The Project (Australia) (2009-present) Dramas * Telly (2005-present) * Hanging (2007-present) * Enemy (2010-present) * Police (2019-present) Imported dramas * Neighbours (Australia) (1986-present) * NCIS (United States) (2003-present) * Criminal Minds (United States) (2005-present) * NCIS: Los Angeles (United States) (2009-present) * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) (2010-present) * Blue Bloods (United States) (2010-present) * NCIS: New Orleans (United States) (2014-present) * Bull (United States) (2016-present) * MacGyver (United States) (2016-present) * SEAL Team (United States) (2017-present) * S.W.A.T. (United States) (2017-present) * Magnum P.I. (United States) (2018-present) * FBI (United States) (2018-present) * God Friended Me (United States) (2018-present) * Five Bedrooms (Australia) (2019-present) * Blood & Treasure (United States) (2019-present) Reality * Masterchef Mahrari (1994-present) * Mahrarian Idol (2003-present) Imported reality * Autralian Survivor (Australia) (2001-present) * Masterchef (Australia) (2009-present) * Undercover Boss (Australia) (2015-present) * The Gong Show (United States) (1976-1991, 2017-present) Soap operas * The Help (1945-present) * Greener (1971-present) Imported soap operas * The Babble and the Babe (El Zapher) (1981-present) * EastEnders (United Kingdom) (1985-present) * Coronation Street (United Kingdom) (1961-present) * Happy Case (El Zapher) (1971-present) Variety / entertainment * Dr. Phil (United States) (2002-present) * The Doctors (United States) (2009-present) * Judge Judy (United States) (1997-present) Observational / documentary * Gogglebox Mahrari (2013-present) * Melissa and Bella's Pet Rescue (1996-present) Imported observational / documentary * Rescue 911 (United States) (1990-present) * Bondi Rescue (Australia) (2006-present) * Destroyed In Seconds (United States) (2010-present) Children's * Alex the Maylex (1989-present) * Baby & Friends (2009-present) * Baby Animals In Our World (2004–present) * The Barefoot Bandits (2005–present) Imported children's * Totally Wild (Australia) (1993-present) * David Swella (El Zapher) (1998-2009, 2013-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) (1988-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) (2005-present) * The Furchester Hotel (United Kingdom) (2015-present) Preschool * Pella & Friends (1971-present) * Kate the Bate (2005-present) * My Cats Elizabeth & Emily (1965-present) Imported preschool * The Amazing Monster Show (El Zapher) (1966-present) Formerly broadcast Domestic News and current affairs * 6.30 with Alex Kenny (1994-2009) * Alan Patrick Live (1989) * Breakfast (2009) * Good Morning Mahrari (1981-1994) * Wake Up (2013-2018) Drama * Number 106 (1971-1976) * Horrible (1945-1957) * Safety First (1980) * Dark (2003-2005) * The Price Is Right Mahrari (1971-2006) Imported Drama * The Crocodile Hunter (Australia/United States) (1997-2006) * Croc Files (Australia/United States) (1999-2002) * The Crocodile Hunter Diaries (Australia/United States) (2002-2006) * Steve Irwin's Wildlife Warriors (Australia) (2013) * The Price Is Right Mahrari (1971-2006) * Biker Mice from Mars (1993 TV series) (1994-1999) * Biker Mice From Mars (2006 TV series) (2007-2012) * Law & Order (United States) (1991-2012) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (United States) (2003-2013) * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (United States) (2005-2006) Reality The Jerry Springer Show (United States) (1992-2018) Imported reality Preschool * Blue's Clues (United States) (1997-2006) * Dinosaur Train (United States) (2010-2016) Sports * Mahrarian football: MFL (2009-2015) * Baseball: Major League Baseball (2009-2012) * Basketball: NBA (1993-1999, 2009-2011) Upcoming Series Domestic Children's * Blue's Clues & You (United States) (2020) * The Smurfs: A New Touch of Blue (United States) (2021) Reality * Making the Cut (United States) (2020) * Judge Jerry (United States) (2019)